Candy Canes
by anondabunny
Summary: /PROFILE MOVED TO ASAGURBLE/ Izaya's in trouble and Shizuo doesn't like mint…well, until now. SHIZAYA / ShizuoxIzaya, Yaoi, Lemon, and KINK


Title: Candy Canes  
>Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya, Shizaya<br>Rating: M  
>Summary: Shizuo didn't like mint…well, until now.<br>Warnings: Explicit sex, Yaoi, Gay, BoyxBoy, Kink, You know, all the usual stuff  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara! …I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. This would be happening.<span>

Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to get this done before the ACTUAL holiday, because I'll obviously be super busy with family and stuff. Anyway, ENJOY THE SHIZAYA HOLIDAY SPECIAL!

Warning for those who don't like it, this is obviously YAOI and VERY, VERY EXPLICIT, like…SEX AND STUFF.

:3

**=-= (Shizuo POV) =-=**

My feet dragged. _**Oh dear god**_**,** I had just finished my 14 hour shift at the bar, and wasn't really looking forward to getting home. The _**flea**_would most likely be waiting for me, probably half-naked, on the couch. And I know, as soon as I see him, all the pent up stress and anger in me would explode into a fiery white mess of male hormones and we would end up having angry sex.

I'm not saying that isn't _**THE BEST KIND OF SEX, EVER**_, especially with the flea, but lately I think I've been pushing him too much, only really thinking of myself. I never took into consideration that Izaya doesn't have as much stamina as I do, well, not before now. I don't know why, but at some point tonight when I was using Izaya (mainly, Izaya's body) as a distraction from all the drunken idiots at the bar, I thought to myself **'maybe fucking him senseless every night isn't a good idea'**.

_Why must I have the libido of a teenage boy?_

I guess I was so obsessed with the flea in high school, I never got around to the **'horny all the time'** phase, and now it was back to haunt me. Or maybe, the flea is the cause of this. Yeah, it's always the flea. Now that we're kind of dating, I can't rage at him as much, so all that hate is building up into a swollen sex drive.

In the midst of my thoughts I arrived at our shared residence. Still half in thought, I turned the handle on the door, and it clicked and swung open.

'_Did he not lock it…?'_ I thought as I stepped inside, cautiously taking off my shoes and flicking on the lights. After dating for as long as we have, I knew Izaya's job was a dangerous one, and he had many enemies. Enemies that would like to see him killed.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud thump and a curse, in a voice much too deep to be Izaya's.

My heart beat raced in my ears and I panicked. Grabbing whatever was closest, in this case; a lamp, I headed upstairs towards our shared bedroom. I picked up another muffled voice, this time a more high-pitched voice than the first, but still too low to be Izaya's.

Deciding on my course of action, I kicked open the door, held the lamp high above my head, and charged into the room.

At first everything was kind of blurry, maybe it was just the adrenaline or the fear, or maybe even the light that poured out the door. At any rate, what snapped me out off whatever adrenaline induced state I was in was high-pitched shriek and familiar voice shouting,

"SHIZUO PUT THE LAMP DOWN!" Shinra cried, covering his head with his arms, stethoscope dangling from his ears. He sat on the right side of the double bed in the center of the room. Kadota quickly stood and made a move for the lamp. He stopped short when he saw me lower my hand, the whole situation finally becoming clearer. I placed the lamp on the table closest to me, looking at Shinra.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. The doctor looked at me a moment before turning his gaze to the lump of the double bed. He pulled the sheets back to reveal a pale face and a mop of messy black hair.

"He called me earlier today, said his back hurt and he felt dizzy, so I called Shinra." Kadota said, sitting back down on the left side of Izaya.

"Is he sick?" I asked, pulling a spare chair from the other side of the room, all anger once in me diminished.

Shinra nodded, "He's delirious…he just kept calling for you…we didn't know what to do." He glanced at Izaya's flushed face and sighed. "He'll be fine with the medicine we already gave him, and now that you're here we can leave…call me if it gets worse."

Both Shinra and Kadota got up and left me with the flea. Even after all the time I spent thinking about my libido and uncontrollable hormones, all that left my mind as I sat silently next to the flea. He was curled up in a large comforter, hair sticking to his forehead. Not wanting him to overheat, I wretched the comforter from his grasps and pulled the covers back. He flinched and curled up further.

"Idiot…" I whispered. I could feel the heat radiate off him even at this distance. My hand found his shoulder and I shook him lightly. As tired as I was, I needed the flea to NOT die while sleeping next to me.

"Izaya, wake up." I grumbled. He moaned and grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand to touch his forehead. 'What the hell is this?' His skin was like a heated skillet, thawing my cold fingers with its touch.

"Cold…" He sighed happily.

"Izaya…" 'Shinra said he was delusional…' I thought as I tried in vain to escape from the flea's grasp. He whined and moaned at the discomfort of his warmth, so eventually I gave in and lowered myself onto the bed, pressing myself in next to Izaya.

He almost immediately started practically molesting my hands and rubbing them against his head. He began to drift further into sleep and his hands fell once again onto the bed. I kept my hands on his feverish skin, rubbing his cheeks and occasionally grazing over his lips with my thump.

I don't really know how long we both lay there, but slowly, Izaya fully opened his fever-glazed eyes. He stared, dazed and confused, until he leaned towards me, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, letting him control force. He pulled away, looking at me with eyes filled with the haze of sickness, and something else I couldn't place.

I was taken aback when he quickly, although sloppily, flipped himself over on top of me. His hips straddled mine, Izaya's small hips resting on my larger ones. I tried to lift my upper body off the bed, but the flea placed his weak hand on my left shoulder and leaned down, taking my lips with a teasing pressure. If that wasn't enough, piled on top of my already high sex drive, his hips would rock against mine every time either he or I moved.

Oh for fucks sake.

With one swift movement, I pushed him on his back, comforter thrown to the side, forgotten. He looked a little surprised, but as I leaned down to kiss him again, he lifted his head up to mine. Our lips met and this time I wasted not a second before caressing his mouth with my tongue. He mewled and squirmed under me, trying to get closer than we were. I complied with his wished and lowered myself onto his body, feeling the heat radiate off him.

My hands had begun to roam to the waist band of his shorts when he stopped me. I looked at his face; still the emotions in his eyes remained nameless.

"Let me…" He moaned. I thought a moment, before lying back down. He crawled on top of me in the previous position. Looking up at him now, I could see that the look in his eyes was one of lust. I lay still and let him undo my bartender's vest and shirt, sliding off my tie and removing my belt.

His hands and tongue roamed over my chest and down to my belt line, where he was quickly unbuttoning my pants. He tugged the cloth of my pants and underwear down, freeing my hard member from its confines. I groaned at the mixture of cold air and Izaya's hot hands massaging the shaft. He looked up at me and smiled, lowering his head to lick the tip before taking the whole length in his hot mouth. Though he only got about two fourths of it in, he sucked vigorously on the heated flesh, forcing moans from my throat.

"Dammit…Izaya…" I groaned, grabbing a handful of his hair and forcing him further down. He gagged, but continued to suck. I stared at his face, watching as small tears budded at the corners of his eyes. I stroked his hair softly, lifting his head away from my pelvis.

Izaya continues to stroke and fiddle with my dick and I reach to my left and open the night stand draw. Rummaging through the drawer, my hand brushes against something hard and smooth, right next to the lube I always kept there. I grab the lube and, overcome by curiosity, grab the smooth object. I bring it into sight and inspect it, is it a-?

"Candy cane?" I mumble. Izaya looks up and eyes fix on the candy stick. It was fairly large, rounded at one end, and lacked a hook. I looked at the flea as his hand reached for the treat. Sitting up on my hips, he takes the treat between his lips, licking and sucking diligently.

I felt all the heat in my body rush up to my face, then right to my crotch. I gulp, many dirty thoughts and acts rushing to my head. I stare at the candy stick, switching my gaze from Izaya to his tongue to the stick until my gaze rested on Izaya. He looked straight at me, a flash of mischief in his eyes.

He's doing this on purpose.

Without a second thought I sit up, holding Izaya's hips to mine. We both moaned, our cocks rubbing together. I grabbed the candy from Izaya's soft lips, a string of salvia connecting the tip with the flea's mouth.

Quickly, I latched onto the flea's ear, biting down hard. He mewled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and neck.

"Hold on." I ordered in a harsh whisper. He obeyed and tightened his grip on my shoulders. I shifted us, making sure to not knock against each other too much, and position the candy stick behind Izaya.

"Remember to breath." I whisper, lowering Izaya's hips to that the rocked back and onto the candy. He yelped and moaned as the candy cane was pushed into his entrance, tightening and wincing. I rock out hips together, trying my best to distract from the odd pain. The candy wasn't as big as I was, in fact I would say I'm fairly larger, but I hadn't prepared the flea at all.

He continued to whimper as I used my free right hand to slip the stick in and out. I grabbed his chin with my left hand and captured his lips in my own. They tasted strongly of mint and a hint of something uniquely Izaya.

The candy fell deeper, and the flea cried out in ecstasy.

"That feels nice?" I asked, biting his earlobe and growling. He nodded and moaned again, rocking against me. I continued faster and faster, the flea moaning and rocking up against me and back against the stick.

"I want Shizu-chan!" He cried. I smirked and took in his face, his lustful gaze, his flushed complexion, and the tears in his eyes. He bucked down to emphasize his point. "Please…Shizu-chan…I want it!"

I swiftly pulled the candy cane out, Izaya writhed and mewled as I did so, and replaced it with my cock. Izaya moaned louder and louder, begging to move. Smirking in mischief, I lay back onto my back. Izaya looked at me, confused.

"Move." I called, smiling. He blushed, placing his hands on my stomach; he pushed further down, still only able to make it half way before squirming. He moaned and slid up and down on my cock, groaning and flinching. My smirk grew wider as Izaya lowered himself again and I bucked up at the same time. Izaya cried out in a mix of pain and ecstasy as my cock was shoved twice as far in his ass.

My hand roamed around to his hips, guiding him down as I thrust up into him. My other hand grabbed his milky white ass, massaging it and giving it the occasional pinch.

"No-... Ah, if you do that…I'll-AH!" Izaya's voice was hoarse and high pitched as he screamed. I ignored his pleas and flipped us over. "Shizu-cha-AAAHHN!" I thrust in all the way, burying all my cock inside him. His breath hitched and he moaned even louder as I continued to thrust in and out.

"Izaya…I'm gonna-" I moaned, finally pressing myself as close to Izaya as I could, wrapping my arms around his waist and pounding into him mercilessly. I moaned, biting into his shoulder as he came, clamping down on me, forcing me over the edge.

We both cried out in pleasure as I filled Izaya with my cum. He moaned as I pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"Merry Christmas…"

**Did I even…OMG I CAN'T I SORRY I'M SO LAZY BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS DONE!**


End file.
